Understanding the scope and nature of a set of changes and the cascading impact of the changes on a system is difficult because most systems have a network of tightly-coupled internal subsystems. A change or set of changes made to one or more of the subsystems usually involves changing other related subsystems. Furthermore, changes are often in a format that is convenient for machines to process but that is not easily understandable by humans.